


And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Karen tries to hide her pregnancy from Matt but fails</p>
            </blockquote>





	And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight

Matt’s away filming when Karen figures it out. 

The fatigue, the vomiting, the lack of period (not that she really missed that, because who would), it all made sense when she saw the two little pink lines on the pregnancy test. She would honestly have waited for him to come home, but he’s gone for a couple weeks on a shoot in Turkey for this new movie he’s doing.

They’ve been together for a couple of years, and it’s not like they haven’t been actively not trying (because, oh, they have) and it was probably going to happen eventually, and they both want kids, so it’s all good. It would be more good if she could potentially keep hot food down, but that’s part of the condition, she supposes.

She calls her GP, and it turns out that she can’t get an appointment for a week. Apparently it’s a banner time to be sick or getting physicals, and everything’s booked. 

It’s at this point that she gets this crazy idea that pregnancy tests have a high rate of false positives, (though the internet doesn’t necessarily agree with this fact), and she decides that she’s not going to tell Matt until she can have things confirmed by the GP. 

Arthur thinks that she’s being an idiot. “And you’re stupider still for telling me about this whole thing than telling Matt,” he says when they talk on the phone a few days later. 

Arthur has a lot (perhaps too much) experience with Karen-and-Matt-style idiocy. 

* * *

Karen and Matt talk over Skype one night, and about five minutes in to the conversation she starts feeling remarkably nauseous. She tries her best to keep it down, but she starts doing these funny little gasps and Matt keeps looking at her strangely.

“Everything okay, Kaz?” 

She nods. “Yeah, just a little stomach bug. I’ve been a bit queasy.” 

“Fair.” He starts talking about how the movie is going, and she really wants to pay attention, but the next thing she knows her dinner is coming up and she just manages to avoid puking all over the floor by grabbing the wastebasket she keeps beside the couch. 

“Jesus,” Matt says, “are you okay?” 

“Chundering everywhere.” She always feels a little bit dizzy after she throws up. 

“Do you need me to come home?” 

“Nah,” she says. “I’ll be good. Just give it a few days.” 

* * *

Except it doesn’t get better, and why would she ever say something like that? It’s not going to get better for several weeks, and when Matt comes home from filming, she waves to him and gives him a hug and then she has to run away to the bathroom because whoops, there’s the nausea again. Her morning sickness is so contrarian it refuses to show up any time before noon. 

She doesn’t notice that he’s run to the bathroom after her until she’s done throwing up and she can feel him rubbing gentle circles on her back while keeling beside her

“Thanks,” she says, still leaning over the toilet.  

“What do you want, Kaz? Toothbrush? Glass of water?” 

She slumps back against the cupboard under the sink and groans. “I want to stop puking. I’ve got an appointment at the GP on Tuesday.” 

“Good,” he says. He sits down beside her and puts an arm around her shoulder. “Karen, are you pregnant?” 

“How did you know?!” 

“The test in the wastebasket, the nausea that won’t clear up, and the fact that Arthur e-mailed me about it,” Matt says. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it. I was waiting for the GP to confirm it, and I couldn’t get an appointment…” 

“It’s fine,” Matt says, and then gently places a hand on her stomach. He smiles at her, and she smiles back. “I’m so excited.” 

“Me too, Matt.” 

“I hope it’s ginger!” 

She rolls her eyes. 


End file.
